


Comrades Under The Sheets

by flickawhip



Category: G.L.O.W. (Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrades Under The Sheets

Sasha The Soviet sat on the bench nursing both her battered and bruised body and also her hurt feelings due to the hate she generated in the fans. he reached up and timidly ran her fingers over her hair and grimaced.

"They spat on me..."

She whimpered and began crying. Olympia had been quick to seek the girl out and, when she finally found the girl curled up in a corner and sobbing, she knelt beside her, touching her cheek softly, stroking it free of tears. 

"Shhh sweetheart, shhhh now."   
Sasha looked up at Olympia and then clung to her.

"They all hate me.... Please...oh god please.... Love me."  
"I don't hate you."

The words were gentle, her lips brushing Sasha's forehead softly. 

"Are you sure my love?"  
"Yes, yes...please I Need to feel loved so bad."  
Olympia smiled and kissed her softly, her touch gentle on the girl's neck. Sasha mewed and purred and nuzzled into Olympia.   
"Precious girl."

Olympia murmured, moving to kiss her way down Sasha's neck, her hands moving to peel the girl's clothing from her shoulders and down away from her breasts.  
"Oh gods yes Olympia. yes."  
Olympia smiled and lightly nipped the girl's shoulder, her hands moving to cup and caress the girl's breasts. Sasha gasped and purred.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yes."  
Olympia smiled and allowed her hand to slide down over Sasha's stomach and between her thighs. Sasha mewed and her back arched she almost came off the bench as she leant into Olympia's touch.   
"Mmm, good girl."

Olympia teased, teasing Sasha's clit. Sasha mewed louder.   
"More?"  
"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Sasha panted. Olympia smiled and slid two fingers into her. Sasha stifled a scream and pushed down onto Olympia's fingers. Olympia smiled and set a quick and loving pace. Sasha tried to keep pace. Olympia sped up further. Sasha was now sweating profusely and was moaning loudly.   
"Come for me baby."  
Sasha screamed and came apart.


End file.
